


A Not So Private Passamezzo

by blueteak



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Family Drama, Fix-It, Light Voyeurism, Nuns, Pregnant Sex, Priests, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodrigo Borgia walks in on Ursula and Cesare and regrets that a couple so vital has so many barriers to their union.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Private Passamezzo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at The Borgias kink meme.

Watching them together, Ursula’s red-rimmed eyes half closed as she gasps against Cesare’s neck, Cesare gripping her like he’ll never let her go even though he’s taking her in a way that looks painfully slow, Rodrigo realizes several things, things that keep him riveted to the spot in the entryway even though he knows he should leave them be and go back to visiting with his newborn grandson.

The first realization he has isn’t a new one. He’d noticed that first glance between them at Lucrezia’s wedding, had seen the moment when Cesare’s body had stopped thrumming with challenge and had instead become alive with something new, something so powerful Rodrigo had been certain it would affect everyone there, inspire couples to engage in activities that would, God willing, create many new lives that evening. Now, watching them naked, he sees anew how they fit together, how his son’s hips tilt into her and it seems as though no earthly power could part them.

The second thing he notices, and he’s almost certain that Cesare doesn’t know, is that Ursula is with child. Every now and then her hand strays down and comes between them to cradle her belly. When this happens, Cesare appears to believe her hand is on its way down to that small button women have. Cesare laughs, full throated in a way Rodrigo suddenly realizes he hasn’t heard for years, and covers Ursula’s hand with his own, guiding it down until she overcomes her hesitation and smiles back at him before taking control and putting his fingers on the right place. 

Rodrigo knows Cesare’s protectiveness would mean that he’d have to be practically forced to knowingly make love to a pregnant woman, that he’d try to have her enter into confinement as soon as possible and far, far away from prying eyes. If Cesare had known Ursula was with child, there was no chance Rodrigo could have walked in on them like this. 

And if Cesare didn’t know about the child….Rodrigo glances down, remembering Ursula’s red-rimmed eyes, the way the looks shared between the two of them, while no less heated, had been more hesitant in Lucrezia’s birthing chamber. But why….

Then he sees. There they are, tangled together on the ground. Cesare’s torn robes and Ursula—or Sister Martha’s—habit. Though Ursula Bonadeo had recently become free, Cardinal Borgia was not, and would not ever be, free of his own impediment. It was strange how everyone but Cardinal Borgia had accepted that. And if this Ursula, now Martha, could not accept what Vanozza had had, was conflicted about being with Cesare when he could never marry her…..

Rodrigo sighs as the full realization of what he has denied his son strikes him. He had thought that making Cesare in his own image would mean that Cesare would have the same options he himself had had, would have the ability to have his own Vanozza and children he could claim. He’d never even considered the possibility that Cesare would love a woman who would prefer marriage, and would take a nun’s habit rather than live in sin with his son. 

Before he can stop himself, he’s stepped further into the room, wanting to tell the couple they can live as they are with no shame, that he’ll support them and their child. 

Cesare covers Ursula with a sheet, lightening quick, before turning back and fixing his father with a cool stare that isn’t defiant and angry, not yet, but could become so at any minute. 

Something about seeing them together, whole and beautiful yet broken, the promise of new life paired with the pain of separation, draws him into their circle, fills him with the desire to comfort, provide reassurance. Beg forgiveness any way he can. 

Cesare appears to read some of this in him because, miracle of miracles, he allows his father to come closer and kiss him, not flinching away when Rodrigo begins to stroke his sweaty back. 

Ursula glances between them, wide-eyed. Rodrigo has the impression she would be on her knees kissing his ring if she were not nude under the sheets. He gives her his most reassuring glance, then extends a hand in her direction, reassuring Cesare with his eyes that he’s not about to touch her either sexually or in anger. He pauses, hand above her stomach, and looks to her for permission. 

Ursula smiles tremulously and nods, then locks eyes with Cesare as Rodrigo’s right hand comes to rest on her stomach. He thinks he feels something flutter and laughs, taking his son’s hand and placing it on Ursula’s belly. He doesn’t care what they look like right now, the pope on the edge of the bed with his son the cardinal and his son’s lover the nun together under the sheets. Watching the wonder in Cesare’s eyes as he realizes, observing Ursula’s surprise at the Holy Father’s response to finding them give way to a stunned hope he could tell she hadn’t allowed herself, Rodrigo thinks he just might be able to make this right.


End file.
